Angel Eseence
by Wings Of Alundra
Summary: its not really a yugioh fanfiction but its the closest concept to it i think, its a story about angels and gods infact its more like angelic layer than yugioh
1. Chapter 1

Angel Essence  
Episode 1: Guardian Angel

"so much for being a goddess of hope, she doesn't even have an angel yet", "How hopeless can she get?", 2 girls giggle and taunt as a tall, slim girl with long black hair walks past and into a large room filled with robotic chairs set around the room, "want to try again today Lyla? I'm sure there's a chosen one out there for you somewhere", "……", Lyla climbs into a seat like chamber and closes her eyes as the chamber lid closes and a group of soft blue lights radiate around her.

A vision of a boy with a large white and dark blue cloak wrapped around him and what looks like the ghost of a kitten sat on his right shoulder is looking at the passing clouds whilst sat on a bench in the middle of town below the academy, there's plenty of people around doing their daily routines, Lyla appears to be sitting on top of a lamp post and the boy blinks oddly to see this apparition staring straight at him and then disappear, "hey Seek, did you see tha!!… she's gone", the ghost kitten looks up to the lamp then back at the boy, "you need to start wearing your goggles more", "that's cold seek, you know what the deal is with my eyes", he pulls some white tinted goggles from under his shroud and puts them on as a little girl runs past panting out of breath. "whoa, look out", Seek pulls the boy down on the bench as a bladed boomerang flies over them and narrowly misses the little girls head, "Renegad'z", seek says standing on top of the bench and the boy jumps up. "Quick the potential is down we cant let her power get away", in front of the boy and seek is three men wearing purple and orange uniforms equipped with lots of mechanical devices and a large dragonfly deity infused with cyber technology restraining its movements and a large bladed boomerang on the tip of its tail. "that's as far as you go!! Leave the girl alone", he looks behind him and sees the girl has tripped up and is rubbing her left ankle, the 3 men pull out small rods from a concealed pocket and they extend into poles. "you shouldn't have gotten in our way kid", one of the men runs at the boy thrusting the pole right at him. The boy deflects the pole away with his cloaked left arm making a metal on metal clank then turns round kicking the man in the side and to the ground. That man motions for the other 2 to attack and they start to run at him, the boy jumps back unravelling the cloak from his body to show a 14 year old 5'2'' tall boy with blue hair wearing black boots, black denim trousers and a plain long sleeved white t-shirt underneath a dark blue t-shirt and wearing a pair of strange bracelets on each wrist with a set of 5 blade like plates positioned on each arm but connected to the bracelets and with a concentrated thought from the boy the plates position themselves into blades rising up over the backs of his hands and crosses them above him to block the 2 poles.  
He buckles slightly as the 2 men push down harder on the poles, he looks behind him and sees the girl praying for his win and also sees Lyla's apparition behind her staring straight at him again, he nods then faces the 2 men head on and pushes them backwards and then rushes at them and swipes at the 2 men slicing the poles clean in half, the 2 men look at their poles then drop them and run away. The other man has gotten up and is now punching at a few buttons on a small console he has pulled out of a pocket behind the giant deity, the dragonfly screams out in pain, "NOW GO AND DESTROY HIM SO WE CAN CLAIM OUR PRIZE", the deity flies skyward then rolls forwards flicking the bladed boomerang off the tip of it's tail straight down at the boy.  
The boy dives out of the way just in time and as the dust clears the boomerang is standing in the ground right where he once stood, "you know there's a goddess watching you right", "it's a bit late for stating the obvious seek", the boy says while getting up, "this is your chance to proove you could be an angel", "she's already chosen me", "what!?!", "I can feel her presence, I feel stronger like I can accomplish anything",  
The deity swoops down out of the sky at a phenomenal speed, the boy swings his arm up and with a flick of his wrist the sword breaks into its plates and wire and stretches out wrapping around the deities neck and picks the boy up he swings round and onto its back pulling the sword back making it slash at the neck brace devices and then extends his other arm to outstretch the other blade and slash the mechanical bindings around the deities frame then jumps off the back of the deity, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO", the man screams out in fury, "you wont get away with this kid", the boy lands down on one knee and smiles looking up at the deity as it breaks free from his bindings in a flash of light while the man runs away.  
"thank you for freeing me, is there anything you wish for in return", "your very welcome sir deity, I only ask that you lend your protection to the young girl over there you were used to capture", "your contract is accepted", the giant dragonfly deity shrinks down into a small gem and them floats over to the girl.  
The boy helps the girl up and she thanks him for all he's done and then rushes away. He picks up his cloak then walks to the apparition of Lyla, "you gave me strength, you believed in me", " I am Lyla the Goddess of Hope, Will you be my angel?", the boy and the ghost kitten both smile, "my name is Skye and her name is Seek, I accept your offer to be the angel of hope".

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Angel Essence  
Episode 2: My Angel

After the apparition of Lyla disappeared, Skye and Seek had returned to their home and told their guardian to look after the place as they are new residents at the academy. Skye packs a few clothes and some bare essentials into a bag, You know its been a long time since we've been on an adventure like this", Seek says as they leave the house and begin their trek through the city, "you call this an adventure?", "well, what do you call it?", "I call it destiny. I've known I was meant to be an angel for the longest time", seek looks at him oddly as he stops at a bakery to buy some bread for a light snack as the first sights of an extremely large building at the top of a hill that towers over the city and the gates at the bottom of the hill open slightly to let some students out to roam the city. Skye and Seek walk up to the gates and a few of the students giggle amongst themselves while the others look Skye up and down and Seek sticks her tongue out at them.

Skye presses a button on the intercom on a pillar attached to the gates, "STATE YOUR BUSINESS", abruptly comes through on the intercom speaker, "hi I'm the new angel for Lyla, the goddess of hope", "WHAT I CAN'T HEAR YOU, YOU WILL HAVE TO SPEAK UP", some of the kids around laugh at the spectacle of Skye being shouted at by a pillar, "I SAID IM THE NEW ANGEL FOR…", "alright alright, there's no need to shout", an old-ish looking man appears on the other side of the gates staring straight at Skye. "but you, I, uhh…. I'm the new angel for Lyla, the goddess of hope", "hmmm nice girl!!", "IM NOT A GIRL", "I didn't mean you. We've been expecting you", the old man walks to the pillar and swipes a card through a small slot and the gates slowly slide open, "just walk straight up the hill, Lyla and a faculty adviser will meet you at the entrance to the academy", "thanks!".

They begin their short hike up the hill, on their left seeing gods and angels training between the trees and on their right students sat down in a small field chatting with their deities playing over their heads, "this place looks nice", "yes it is Seek. Yes it is", he says staring up at the building up ahead of them.

Lyla is sat on a small wall next to a set of steps in front of the academy, a rather busty brown haired lady walks down the steps and stands near Lyla, Skye and Seek can be seen in the distance walking closer, "so is this your new angel Lyla?", "yeah, yes it is. He is my angel, he's everything I've prayed for and more", "he's a bit scrawny but looks agile to say the least, what's his name?", without noticing he was already stood in front of them, "my name is Skye Dawning and this ghost cat is my deity, Seek", "oh, pleasure to meet you", Lyla smiles as the lady is shocked at his hasty arrival. "this is Lyla as you no doubt already knew and my name is Chloe I will be your faculty adviser here at the academy, your new living quarters have been set up for your arrival and you have a hearing at noon where your angel and goddess status will be proclaimed to the angel essence arena. Welcome to the world of Angel Essence, before any of that we need to get both of you kitted out so I suggest you both refresh in your new dorm rooms and then we will go to the kitting rooms for your gear".  
Skye's jaw drops in almost disbelief of everything and Seek looks almost as shocked but the both lighten up as Lyla laughs at their antics and Chloe smiles

Chloe leads them to their new living quarters and tells them to get acquainted whilst she prepares the kitting room, Lyla's stuff had already been moved into one of the rooms, "I've never been allowed on this side of the campus", Lyla ties to make conversation, "you seem to be a nice enough girl", "Skye what are you talking about?", "well since I'm now your angel, I hope I get to know you better. Not just us as a team, but maybe as a friend", "I haven't had many of them!!", Skye looks down and walks from Lyla's room, "through the bathroom and into his room and drops his bag and takes his cloak off and folds it placing on his new bed then looks out of the window at the grounds as seek flies into Lyla's room, "may I have a quick word?", "sure what ails you?", "I just want to congratulate you", "I don't understand!!", "with Skye, you're the first person he's ever opened up to!!", Seek and Lyla smile together as Skye walks back into Lyla's room as a knock comes from Lyla's door, Skye opens it as he's closest, Chloe is there, "you three ready?", seek nods while Skye and Lyla answer in unison, "sure", they look at each other and smile as they are lead to the kitting room by Chloe, seek is sat back on Skye's left shoulder, Skye and Lyla walk side by side passing other residents and adults in the corridors and they arrive in a room with 2 large upstanding pods and a guy at a panel tapping on a few buttons, "ok there are 2 phases to this procedure. The goddess and the angel, who wants to go first?", Lyla looks nervous whilst Skye smiles. "I will", Skye walks forwards, "ok, Seek can you please stay with Lyla and Skye you will have to remove your linx bracelets and your goggles", "I cant do that. The bracelets stay on I can remove the linx but not the bracelets , as for the goggles. don't turn the lights off", "hard terms but acceptable", Skye unfastens the plates and wires from the bracelets and places them on a small table, he then hesitates to take the goggles off and closes his eyes as he takes them off and slowly opens his glistening dark eyes adjusting to the light. Lyla, Chloe and the guy at the panel all look wide eyes at him…

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Angel Essence  
Episode 3: Initiation

"What!!, Why are you all staring at me like that", "……..", everyone's except for Seek's jaw has dropped gazing into Skye's eyes, seek speaks up, "hmm an insert words here sketch, uhh Skye you have stars in your eyes!!", "Oh……. I guess my little secret is out then", seek smiles and Chloe is the first to break from the silence, "I thought your name was familiar, your sister was Siela Dawning", "she was my twin sister", "Siela and Skye the Twin-Gods of Twilight, and if memory serves me then your sister was murdered about 7 years ago", Lyla raises a brow over hearing this chat, "yeah, but no one knows who by. Could have been Renegad'z or a higher god who feared we would become stronger than them. When she died my powers became wild and uncontainable, that's where these bracelets come in they help me to control it", " Can he still be my angel?", Chloe turns to Lyla, "its been a while since its happened but nothing in the rules say that a god can't be another gods angel", Skye smiles and Lyla jumps up and down smiling happily while holding Seek in her hands, Chloe chuckles to herself then looks to the guy at the panel he coughs to himself and then presses a button and the door to the first chamber opens slowly, "first sequence is uniform", Skye climbs into the chamber and the door closes behind him as the guy on the panel begins typing different factors into the panel and a series of colourful hues start to float around him as his clothes disappear and his hair begins to rustle upwards as if a great wind is blowing from below him, Skye shuts his eyes for a moment as a light builds up around him and in a small flash of light the procedure is over and the door is opening and Lyla, Chloe and Seek are all clapping together looking at Skye.  
Skye steps out wearing a pair of white baggy trousers with a light blue sash tied round his waist and hanging down to his right, a white and blue no sleeved shirt, blue boots and some blue fingerless gloves.

Skye looks himself up and down and likes what he sees, "very nice, flexible and comfortable", "I'm glad you approve Skye, the best synthetics the world over goes into every single uniform", Lyla smiles as the other chamber opens and she steps inside, Skye moves to put his Goggles and Linx back on and Seek floats back over to his shoulder and when he turns back round Lyla is stepping back out of the chamber wearing blue boots, a white mini skirt, a white and blue top and a long white jacket, Skye wolf whistles at the new look goddess of hope and she giggles girlishly then twirls round looking at her uniform.  
"now for your equipment", the guy from the panel brings 2 silver cases over to a table near the wall and opens them gently and walks away again, one of the cases holds a funny looking piece of armour and the other holds a headset built into shaded glasses, Chloe picks up the headset first walking to Lyla and places it over her head and covers her eyes with it, "these goggles will help you to align essences to your angel for example if you aligned points to strength from the menu you can see on the visor, then he would become stronger, there's even elemental boundaries but we will get into that later. You gain essences from other gods through battles though your first will be your own and one from each of the 3 elders who will be present at your


End file.
